Teep's Capture
by HowAboutThisForAName
Summary: My intepretation of what happened between Rythian and Zoey escorting Nilesy back to his 'shop' and finding out Teep's been captured by Sjin. Only based in Minecraft because Yogscast don't have their own category, which they should. I don't own either.


**So this is my interpretation of what happened between Rythian and Zoey escorting Nilesy back to his 'shop/office thing' and them coming back home to find Teep kidnapped. Plus, it's not using Minecraft this time in my head, so no square blocks or rectangular players.**

**And yes, I made Teep a human wearing a dinosaur costume, a good reference to envision him and in fact the rest of the main channel Yogscast is here; ?q=yogscast&offset=72#/d5ih0yc**

**Enjoy.**

Teep had been left to guard the castle, the remaining Iron Golem his only competition since Gilbert committed suicide for the umpteenth time and the other Golem falling into a mine.

He had spent most of his time in his tower, scanning the horizon and their borders closely in case an enemy like Sjin appeared to attack their home. But for the moment stalked the hallways of the castle itself, looking for something to eat. He needed to map out this place, seriously.

His dinosaur hoodie and matching green pants made him a formidable opponent, and his mute temperament had a psychological effect he could scarcely describe. An expert archer with impeccable aim, a nine out of ten rating made him a skilled and useful ally of Rythian, whom employed him. It was these qualities that made it natural for him to want raw meat, it wouldn't make him sick, never did.

The place was filled with arcane paraphernalia and magical artefacts Rythian had hoarded or created within this new world, trying to bring the one of old, he supposed.

Teep didn't have anything against science personally, Rythian hated the stuff and Zoey seemed inquisitive of the new path at the very least, but the dinosaur equivalent could care less about the feud the two households had conjured between them. What he did share however was a grudge, several people did, against Sjin and Duncan.

It was their stupid and petty arguments that led to the destruction of the old world, and on a personal level Teep's mute, a stray piece of shrapnel cutting through his throat at an odd angle. It's what destroyed Zoey's Mushroom village and Rythian's red matter kingdom. It was because of Sjin and Duncan that they lived in a new world, one of darker times, unlike the previous one of development.

Zyluss, Daltos, the Rail Brothers, Maide, Vitellius... They were all either dead, scattered or fighting, unlike what was once a collaborative effort to make a better tomorrow. Teep wanted revenge, like so many others, it's just he knew where it needed to be directed.

However, the main target was Sjin, the bastard that did the most damage. But Rythian did speak of having a little 'sit down' with Duncan to explain a few things, and Teep so wanted to make a certain meme reality.

But this was not a product of his current mind, no, food was something he required.

Teep passed Rythian's bedroom, he often shared it with Zoey, purely because the bed was large enough. But Teep knew there might be something more... If they allow it. Personally he didn't care for the grandiose display the bedroom presented, a reservist if there ever was one. His little tower was fine.

He reached the end of the hallway and turned right. A lucky guess that would've turned out correct, had he made it past that.

He stumbled slightly, before regaining his footing and reaching for his bow. But was cut off with a curt sentence. "Touch it, and you get incinerated mother trucker."

Sjin.

The dinosaur stopped, keeping his claw clad hand where it was raised and ready to reach for the elegant weapon. But didn't move any further.

Indeed it was the nemesis of Rythian, denoted by the thick, bristly and admittedly impressive beard as well as the presence of technology, something that took a moment to register in Teep's mind as he had been exposed to nothing but spite for the malevolent items as of recently.

Nano Armour, the dark plated power armour unmistakeable with it's electric green glow and commanding aura, a laser rifle was also present, aimed squarely and precisely at the dinosaur hooded figure that so wanted to rip the man's face off.

He lowered his arm at a priming of the rifle, and growled gutturally at the now chuckling Sjin. "Nice and easy, like a baby." The hairy man stated in a sickeningly smooth voice. "You're coming with me, dino. Let's see how Rythian likes having his favourite sentry taken."

Teep's eyes widened, and he shook his head vividly. "What's wrong Teep, cat got your tongue?" Sjin hissed slyly, and Teep felt it necessary to show his scars. He reached up, slowly, and grabbed the bottom edge of his T-rex hoodie, pulling it down to reveal a deep scar across his neck, still healing and gruesome.

"Wow, how'd you get that scales?" His opponent growled, was met with a talon/finger presented in his direction. "Who, me? Oh please that was Duncan's fault!" The man snapped, realising what Teep meant.

Teep shook his head, and pointed more violently at the man. Gaining a growl of frustration. "It was DUNCAN!" He screamed in rage, anxiety and guilt over the loss of the Old World apparent, and Teep took his chance.

Rushing forward, his iconic lizard appearance coming through as he pounced to the wall and off to tackle Sjin to the ground. Slashing harshly across his face, and repeating the process until his hand's bled.

He expected blood, bruising or maybe an eye to fly away. But when he was tired out and had to stop he only found Sjin glaring at him, before it turned into a smirk.

"Not so fast dino." He growled, and brought an inconspicuous hand up to grab Teep's neck harshly. The man gagged, and felt himself being lifted up by the usually weak and frail Sjin until his enemy was standing and he was hanging precariously in the air, the armour giving Sjin a good foot of height to stand above the archer.

His grip was iron like, and his cold gaze reminded Teep that while the man seemed guilty, he was a cold and uncaring person that needed to die.

The man kicked weakly as his breath fell short, and watched the range of emotions flick across Sjin's face before it settled back to smug victory. He was casually thrown against a wall, and this lead to the dinosaur's already failing breath to be beaten out of him completely.

Before he could react as he fell to his hands and knees there was a foot in his side, sending him through the wall of his master's bedroom, through a bookshelf and onto a relatively hard landing despite the warm rug that broke his fall.

"Yeah, beaten like your maste-but... God I have to fix that wall!" Sjin groaned, watching the hole thoughtfully before lifting an arm. The marble bricks, books and splinters of wood hovered for a moment, before chemically realigning themselves in their original position and fixing themselves up, as if there hadn't been a dinosaur hoodie clad archer flung through them a moment before.

With that taken care of, Sjin stalked over to Teep, having climbed through the hole he'd made and fixed within the same minute, and grabbed the limp form. He was not unconscious, but he was too weak to respond, and light was fading from his eyes. Purple gaze sweeping the castle for one last time as he was carried over one shoulder away from it.

Sjin went to one knee momentarily to gather his laser rifle when they passed it, and made his way down the spiral staircase that had been the one thing he'd been looking for. The kitchen came into view, but the image of meat on the a wood slab was taken away swiftly as Sjin snatched up the meat in his free, having placed the laser rifle at his waist, and chomping it down diligently.

"You know, mass produced steak tastes like shit." Sjin stated, striking up conversation as he waltzed towards the door. Teep barely heard him, shards of glass and splinters of wood that Sjin neglected to remove having pierced his skin and clothes, ears included.

The remaining Iron Golem pounded on it's cage, fighting ferociously to get out and break Sjin, but only met failure against the obsidian bars of it's storage vessel.

"That's right fucker, I've got your dinosaur and there's nothing you can do about-" Sjin never finished the sentence as far as Teep was concerned, the darkness of sleep finally taking over, the last thing he remembered being dropping his bow.

…

**I thought that was good, liked the whole idea of Sjin breaking into the castle to kidnap Teep, I imagined he put the signs in Teep's tower down before hand. Yeah, I like the Yogscast, they take up like three hours of my time on my computer, such humour. Guess this isn't the best present than, considering their disposition as a company based around making people laugh.**

**I doubt many will read this unless they come to my account knowing what Minecraft is but also knowing what either Elder Scrolls, Fallout or Halo is. But how should I know.**

**Review, and I'll be doing more of these, over time. Stories based off the Yogscast.**

**Typhoon out.**


End file.
